otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Red vs Blue
PM Omniance: August 1st 9:30 PM Cold Springs, Casa de Shane Shane: He throws another small log into the campfire, causing it to crackle and send cinders up into the air. You know your mom was the one that sold us this place. He looks to Lucas. Lucas: ...What? He looks to Shane with a bit of surprise. Shane: Yeah, she drove all the way up here to... Realtor it, or whatever they call it. He walks back to a small fold out chair and sits down. Lucas: He looks to Yuri. How was she? PM Arbi: Yuri: He look at Lucas before looking back at the campfire. She seemed fine, a little sad but... I think she's doing okay after everything that happened. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks down at the campfire too for a moment. ...That's good. Shane: Well, if nothing else she made a ton of money off of this sale, because I'm pretty much broke now. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks over at him. How broke we talking? PM Omniance: Shane: Well I have to work, whereas if I didn't buy this place I probably could've been set flipping houses the rest of my life... He shrugs. It's not a big deal, like I said, we just need some roommates. Maybe I'll put an ad in the local paper or something. PM Arbi: Ricky: He raises his hand slightly and the campfire burns brighter for a second, it seems to be keeping all of them warm on this colder than usual night. During the silence he looks over at Coty, checking him out when Lucas isn't looking. Yuri: Let's hope it's a hot girl... it feels weird always being around guys again. PM Omniance: Coty: He's sitting next to Shane. He almost catches Ricky looking at him for a second, then looks to Yuri. Hot girl go to college to get degrees in useless shit like Art History and Genders Studies. They don't stay in run down towns like this. Troy: Well that's not true. I saw a nice looking girl just the other day, at the pancake festival. Plus most of the women that get those degrees are fat and ugly, having gone to college for five years, I think I can attest to that. Coty: Well maybe Vegas babes are just hotter than stuck up Cambridge fatties? He smirks and leans back in his chair. PM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers to Lucas and Ricky. Vegas girls are hot when they're not trying to kill you... Ricky: He smiles and shakes his head, whispering back. Every girl on that trip tried to kill us. PM Omniance: Coty: You guys went to Vegas at some point? He looks at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks back at him. We decided to stay there a few days on our way to New Orleans. Yuri: Easily the most memorable summer of our lives... just before Senior year too. PM Omniance: Coty: You guys went on a road trip to New Orleans before senior year? Color me impressed. He looks at Ricky and raises and eyebrow. Shane: Impressing Coty isn't something that happens frequently... Means he must be jealous. He nudges his brother hard, pushing him a little, Coty pushes him back, maybe harder than he wanted to, but maybe not, and Shane nearly falls out of his chair and drops his beer. You make me spill my beer and I'm gonna have to clean your clock, little brother... He looks at Coty and shakes his head. Coty: Big words from the guy with a glass jaw. He rolls his eyes. Troy: The last three years of my life has been a road trip. He shrugs. You guys run into a lot of crazy stuff on the way? I've seen a lot of weird shit driving around the country. PM | Edited 3:30:35 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up at Troy. Driving around LA and sleeping in the back of your van doesn't count as a road trip. PM Omniance: Troy: Do you even know where Harvard is? He shrugs in mock confusion. PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at him. Yeah, I'm sure that bachelors degree is really helping you stalk everyone. PM Omniance: Troy: He rolls his eyes. It's in Massachusetts, meaning I drove from the east coast, across the country, and I've been doing it for a while. Coty: Yeah, yeah, we get it. You're hot shit. He shakes his head. Nemo: Hotter than you! He glares at Coty, then pauses for a moment, realizing what he said. Coty: He looks at Troy, then back to Nemo and shakes his head. No. Nemo: He sighs and puts his hand to his forehead. Lucas: He laughs slightly. PM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up and walks up to the cooler, opening it and grabbing a cold beer. If you're gonna drive around the country, you might as well get paid to do it. He opens the beer and takes a sip. Like Shane. PM Omniance: Troy: So I'm a good person. Nemo: Pfft, let's not go too far. We exploit people. Troy: We provide a service. Lucas: Exploit people? Nemo: We'd charge a lot of money to solve a problem.... He looks away from Lucas. If they can't pay up we don't help them. Lucas: He narrows his eyes as he stares at Nemo. Troy: Saying we exploit people is a little heavy-handed. Someone is in trouble, we'd help them for money, or something of value, as a fee. Lucas: He looks at Troy and just stares at him for a moment before looking down at the fire. Shane: He doesn't say anything, silently agreeing with Lucas's sentiment. Nemo: You guys are making us sound worse than we are... Somehow... Even though you're not even saying anything. Troy: I don't have to justify saving people from wraiths, demons, and other horrible shit to you guys... He leans back in his chair. PM Arbi: Ricky: He whispers to Lucas. How much are you willing to bet that they summoned those demons? Yuri: He looks over at Nemo. ...How much do you usually charge? PM Omniance: Lucas: He just nods slowly. Nemo: It depends entirely on how much they have and how difficult it was to help. Helping an old woman being haunted by her husband? He shrugs. Hundred bucks maybe, what'd we charge that lady in New Mexico? He looks over at Troy. Troy: He pauses in thought for a moment. One-twenty I think. Nemo: Demons were cheaper, because they're easier to deal with. We just take the hacksaw to demons because if you let them run around... Well bad things happen to a lot of good people... obviously. Troy: The only person we really price-gouged was Natalya. Everyone else we were pretty cheap to work with... Considering the service we provided... PM | Edited 4:04:53 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks a little doubtful. We've all been to your house, Nemo... you didn't get that place built in the middle of the desert by charging someone a hundred bucks every few days. PM Omniance: Nemo: Technically I built that with blood money from Natalya... Lucas: I wouldn't be surprised if you gouged everyone you worked with. He looks at Nemo. Nemo: He slowly looks over at Lucas. Who the fuck did you ever help? Aside for yourself?! Lucas: He glares at Nemo, obviously getting angry very quickly. Nemo: Was that the whole reason you drove up here, just to pick more fights? Lucas: It's hard not to when everything you do is dark clouds without even a hint of silver lining. Nemo: I saved your life! Lucas: You saved me from you. His chest starts to glow. Nemo: I saved you from YOU. PM Arbi: Yuri: He wouldn't of needed saving if you didn't show up... He slowly looks away from Nemo. PM Omniance: Nemo: He's just be me if I didn't do anything. He looks back to Lucas. And we know how much he'd hate that. Coty: He murmurs to himself. The hell is even going on here? Lucas: His eyes shift and horns start to grow from his head as he stands up. I'd never be like you. I'm not a massive fuck-up that ruins everything I touch. Nemo: He looks away from Lucas, his eyes watering. He whispers something to himself. PM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up when he sees Lucas's horns and places his hand on chest, quickly walking him away from the campfire and everyone else to calm him down. Yuri: He sighs and stands up, turning invisible as he walks away from everyone. PM Omniance: Shane: You alright Nemo? Nemo: He looks at Shane for a moment, then suddenly stands up. You better walk away! Go fucking hide and pretend everything is fine! Pick a fight and then leave, just like last time! Lucas: He looks from Ricky and pushes away from him. He takes a deep breath and stomps towards the camp fire, his chest turning pinkish with light. Nemo: You're a total spoiled brat and you know it! Throw your fucking tantrum! See if I care! Lucas suddenly breaths out a screaming stream of fire at Nemo. Coty, Shane and Troy immediately get up and scramble out of the way. A burst of neon-blue flames crackles from around Nemo and crashes into it. As both the flames clear Nemo is standing there, unharmed as blue embers waft in the air around him. This has been a long time coming! Shane: ENOUGH! He looks up at the trees, the edges of one of some of the branches are burning lightly. He looks over at Ricky and shakes his head a little, before looking back to Lucas. You're going to burn everything down -the both of you! Lucas: He continues glaring at Nemo, who is staring back at him. After a moment Lucas looks away and sigh quietly, his draconic features disappearing. ...Sorry, Shane I... That... I'm sorry. PM Arbi: Ricky: He walks back up to Lucas and places his hand on his shoulder, whispering something to him before the two of them start walking back into the house. PM Omniance: Nemo: He sighs and looks down. ...God damn it... Shane walks up and puts his hand on his shoulder. Lucas: As Ricky is pulling him away he looks at him. I didn't... Mean to snap... I don't know what came over me... PM Omniance: Later that night. Shane: There's no lights, so I'll leave this kerosene lantern here for you. He sets it next to Yuri's bed. Yuri can see in the dark, so it doesn't matter much time him I guess. Lucas: ...Thanks, thanks for letting us stay... Even after what happened. He looks around Yuri's room. It's sparse, with only a new bed in it and some empty shelves. ...If you see Yuri, tell him I'm sorry. Shane: ...Heh, no one sees him unless he wants to be seen... He turns and looks around at the room for a moment before continuing out. ...Your brothers have a way of up and vanishing. He closes the door behind him. Lucas: He turns off the lantern and climbs into bed, laying down. A few minutes later Shane is walking down into the living room, the glow of the T.V. is the only thing on. Troy is sitting in front of it, watching some old cops episode. PM Arbi: Yuri: He reappears laying in his bed beside Lucas, he's still wearing the same stuff he had on before except his shoes are off. Hey. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...I had a feeling you might be up here. He immediately reaches over and grabs Yuri. I didn't mean to pick a fight, I really didn't... PM Arbi: Yuri: Hey, no grabbing... this is my favorite shirt. He lays back again on his pillow again. I'm not mad about the fight... I am a little mad that Nemo was lying to everyone. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Nemo is a bad liar. He lets out a long sigh. ...But I'm finding it hard to blame him... Seeing him again... He lets out a groan. I'll just come out and state the obvious... I was jealous you two got along... Like... You related to him more than me maybe... But lately I feel like I could relate to him, which means I might be able to relate to you too, you know? ...I don't know... I overthink everything... I don't like him because he's supposed to be me, and I don't like there being more than one of me... PM Arbi: Yuri: He glances at him for a second. Did you stop smoking? PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm trying... Ricky quit a long time ago. You stopped doing drugs... My priest said it was a bad habit... I'm really trying, but it's killing me... He looks up at the ceiling, into the darkness. PM Arbi: Yuri: He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette, not from a pack just from his pocket. Here. PM | Edited 4:59:40 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks over at it. ...I just said I'm trying to quit and you offer me a cig? He looks away, obviously more conflicted now. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs and puts it up to his own lips before taking out a lighter. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...The hell are you doing? You don't smoke... He looks over at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't. He flickers the lighter on and lights the cigarette in his mouth. But I can't get addicted anymore... so sometimes I'll smoke one when I'm alone... He mumbles. ...because the smell reminds me of you. PM | Edited 5:04:19 PM Omniance: Lucas: He lets out a solemn sigh. ...Are you trying to say I shouldn't quit? Because it's part of me... Or something? PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes the cigarette out of his mouth. Look, it's not gonna kill you... and besides. He blows some of the smoke into his face. It'll help you relax. PM Omniance: Lucas: He smells the smoke, then suddenly holds out his hand. I'd forgot how you're a terrible influence while we were growing up. PM Arbi: Yuri: He hands him the cigarette and gets comfy in his bed again, placing his hands under his head and looking up at the ceiling. He glances over to see if he's enjoying it. PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a long drag and then looks up at the ceiling. There's a long pause of silence, before he takes a second drag and speaks with smoke breaking fromh is mouth. ...Do you want me and Nemo to be friends? PM | Edited 5:29:07 PM Arbi: Yuri: Not really... not unless you actually wanna be his friend. He reaches over and rubs his thumb on Lucas's head where the dragon horns appeared earlier. Those horns looked pretty cool on you. PM | Edited 5:33:27 PM Omniance: Lucas: You think so? He smiles a little. I find myself alternating between liking them and hating them... He goes quiet for a moment. Nemo's right... I think that's what makes me so mad... I do act like a brat sometimes... PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at him. Sometimes? PM Omniance: Lucas: I guess I was always the moodier one out of the two of us... PM Arbi: Yuri: I know you, Lucas... you're my little bro. You only act moody when you stop smoking... then you start burning down cars. PM Omniance: Lucas: How many cars is that story up to now? ...Did I melt the entire parking lot yet? He takes another drag. PM Arbi: Yuri: Give it another year. He laughs slightly and after a quiet moment he looks over at him. Feeling any better? PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah... Not about almost burning down your new place though... I think I'm gonna get some sleep... He puts the cigarette out in the palm of his hand and winces, then looks over at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah... try not to get sucked into my bed, it's the comfiest one in the whole house. He smiles and gets up from his bed. Night, Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Night Yuri. He closes his eyes and turns onto his side. PM | Edited 5:53:36 PM Omniance: Meanwhile... Nemo: I'm not the one who should say sorry, he should. Troy: He's staring at the T.V. like a zombie as Nemo drones on. Nemo: He attacked me. Drove all the way up here to burn me alive... After everything I've done for him... Troy: He let's out a really quiet sigh as he stares at the T.V. PM | Edited 6:05:19 PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns invisible just before he walks into living room, sitting down on the other couch as Nemo keeps talking and Troy watches TV. PM | Edited 6:05:35 PM Omniance: Nemo: He doesn't help anyone... If he actually cared he'd make it work, he wouldn't be picking fights all the time. Troy: Nemo... Nemo: What? Troy: ...I mean... We were sugar coating it a little, and we know why you wanted to sugar coat it. He looks at Nemo and rolls his eyes slightly. We both know you just want to sound nicer because... Nemo: Because what? Troy: You're scared Yuri will like Lucas more. Nemo: I want him to like Lucas more. Lucas is a better influence on him than I am. He looks away from Troy. Troy: He sighs and slouches, sliding down the couch as he looks back at the T.V. You say that, but you're the worst liar ever and everyone knows. Nemo: Well tell me what I mean then Fraiser Crane. Troy: You don't like Yuri being around Lucas because you don't think Lucas can protect him like you can, and you're afraid Yuri will leave and get hurt... He just keeps staring at the T.V. as he talks. ...Four years you've had that sentiment. You have the most complicated relationship with your brothers ever. It's absolutely insane. Nemo: He just goes silent. ...Lucas is a better person than I am. Troy: You're the same fucking person, Marty Mcfly. You're just... You know, more pragmatic, and smarter. You think Lucas would've gotten your brother out of that Seal the other day? No. He doesn't know jack about anything. That's why you don't like him. You look down on him all the time, I mean, I don't really blame you, I don't like him much either after tonight... PM | Edited 6:09:01 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs slowly when he brings up the seal and remembers Troy's the reason why that even happened, having gotten mad at them for not pampering his invincible ass. PM Omniance: Nemo: Yuri said he could've gotten himself out of that. He didn't need me to make a pact with Andy. Troy: We wanted to stop Natalya, so we went to her house to rob her and bad shit happened. It's just the way things are. Nemo: We should start being nicer people... Troy: He sighs. ...Yeah, probably... Anyway... All I was trying to say is that you get hung up on all these feelings in your head, and you make bad choices... I mean... I guess I goaded Yuri into walking over the Seal- Nemo: Yeah, that's why I wanted to skewer you with that sword... Too bad the petrification didn't work. Troy: He rolls his eyes. My point is, you used to be really smart and far-sighted, but now that Yuri's around you're making a lot of bad choices... Like when they left L.A. you tried to make some pact with Chris, what the hell was that ever going to accomplish? Nemo: Oh, don't bring that up again. Troy: I'm just saying... If it weren't for Shane you'd be a train wreck right now. I get that you're happy your brother's around, but just... Keep a cool head about it. Every time something happens to him you panic. He got far enough without you. Nemo: He died without me! Troy: This Yuri didn't die, Nemo. He looks at his friend. And you need to get that through your head. He's your brother, not your burden -not anymore. You saved him, he's alive, he clearly cares for you like any good brother would. He looks back to the T.V. You should have more faith in him. Nemo: ...You're supposed to pep-talk me... Now I feel worse. Troy: I'm not pep-talking you, I nearly got burned alive an hour ago. He shakes his head.